popfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Компаньоны
Вы не единственный герой в Prophesy of Pendor. Шагая по землям Пендора и заглядывая в каждую таверну в городе, вы сможете найти путников которые смогут вам помочь, только... за деньги. В Пендоре Компаньоны стоят намного больше, и часто их наим обходится в 1000 динар (Сир Роланд, самый дорогой компаньон, стоит 8000 динар). Тем не менее, в большинстве случаев, компаньоны очень сильно развиты, и с очень хорошей экипировкой. Например, Леталдиран берется с 42 уровнем и с хорошей Нолдорской броней, луком Нолдор и стрелами + навыки владения оружия все за 400. Начиная с версий 3.7, спутники получают рандомные стартовые навыки в файлах сохранения. Кроме того, их исходные уровни были снижены. Для получения информаций о цене компаньонов и их родословной, просто прокрутите вниз. Стратегия: Комбинация Компаньонов Эти комбинации помогут избежать каких-либо конфликтов в отряде, из за которых часто приходится просить уйти того или иного компаньона. Некоторые комбинации позволят игроку свободно грабить, в то время как другие комбинации позволят делать что-то другое. * Див-Сигизмунд-Лесли-Каверра-Леталдиран-Юлия-Алиса-Алистер ** 5 незнатного происхождения, 3 знатного происхождения. ** Спец Войска: Заката, Дракона, Нолдоры и Девы-Рейнджеры. ** Можно добавить: Ансен+Сир Рэйн для универсальности или Боадис+Фредерик для дополнительной мощи. ** Нет набегам на деревни,красть у крестьян или грабить купцов, а то Лесли, Див и Боадис будут расстроены. ** Не сбегать с поля брани а то,Сир Алистер, Сир Рэйн и Фредерик расстроятся. ** Не проваливать Квесты, а то Алиса будет расстроена. ** Еда должна быть всегда вы должны платить деньги вовремя и не убивать скот, а то Каверра, Сигизмунд, Леталдиран, Юлия и Ансен расстроятся. * Адонжа-Донаван-Кассим-Эдиз-Рива-Сара-Роланд-Джозелин ** 4 незнатного происхождения, 4 знатного происхождения. ** Можно добавить 2х из внутреннего круга что-бы убрать неприязнь к соседу. Если добавить больше 2х из внутреннего круга может появится конфликт из 2х недовольных. ** Не нападать на деревни, не красть у крестьян и не грабить караваны, иначе Джоселин и Роланд будут расстроены. ** Не беги с поля боя - Донаван, Эдиз и Сара будут расстроены. ** Еда должна быть всегда, вы должны платить деньги вовремя и не убивать скот или Адонжа, Кассим и Рива расстроятся. * Алистер-Адонжа-Донаван-Кассим-Эдиз-Рива-Алиса-Ансен или Алистер-Сигизмунд-Донаван-Кассим-Эдиз-Рива-Сара-Сир Рэйн ** Можно нападать на деревни,грабить крестьян и торговые караваны. ** 3 простолюдина, 5 дворян. * Роланд-Джозелин-Див-Сигизмунд-Лесли-Каверра-Леталдиран-Юлия-Боадис ** 6 простолюдинов, 3 дворянского происхождения. ** Мощная боевая группа. ** Нет медика. ** Можно бежать с поля боя, сдаваться в плен, платить при отступлении, оставлять бойцов, чтобы покрыть побег, и все будут по-прежнему счастливы! * Лесли-Див-Донаван-Фредерик-Джозелин-Боадис-Эдиз ** Можно добавить: Алистер и Алиса или Роланд и Сара *** Алистер и Алиса будут лучшим выбором, если вас не смущают смешные усы и людоеды. ** 5 простолюдинов, 4 благородных. ** Можно не кормить отряд и не платить своим людям. Вы можете быть убиты, и все по-прежнему будут счастливы. ** Разностороннее распределение навыков. ** Совершать набеги или сдаваться в плен и проваливать квесты с этой группой не стоит. Компаньоны как Лорды Когда вы станете королем вы сможете предоставить феод своим компаньонам. У некоторых спутников будут спец войска вместе с нормальными войнами вашей культуры. Если сделать спутника вассалом то они начнут с 1000 известности. Для получения дополнительной информации о Личности Лордов Нажмите сюда. Если сделаете простолюдина вассалом это понизит ваши отношения со многими лордами (и не только с ними но и с вашими) Советы * Как правило, максимальное количество компаньонов без антипатий 10. * Если у вас есть 10 убеждения, вы можете нанимать всех компаньонов себе в отряд, так как вы будете достаточно убедительным, чтобы предотвратить их от ухода. * Ansen, Leslie and Sara the Fox are good candidates for INT/CHA party skills that you will not be levelling up. * For high-level companions, like Lethaldiran and Sir Roland, investing Qualis Gems for the Dust of Twilight will allow them to become even stronger without needing to grind for EXP. * Regarding Custom Knighthood Orders, plan accordingly as you want high trainer skill to pass over STR, AGI and Weapon Proficiency in a timely manner.